It is often desirable to utilize tamper-indicating barriers, such as a tamper-indicating seal that is secured over an opening of a medication container. Ideally, a tamper-indicating barrier would have at least the following attributes: non-repairability (i.e., inability to conceal evidence of tampering), permit quick and reliable objective passive verification of tampering evidence without physical contact with an asset container, permit flexibility as to forming the tamper-indicating barrier (e.g., size, shape, and application), and low cost associated with forming the tamper-indicating barrier.
However, there are considerable challenges associated with creating tamper-indicating barriers for assets or containers of assets, especially for containers of large assets, and no single conventional tamper-indicating barrier can satisfy all the above-mentioned attributes.